Thitkens
Thitkens was the main antagonist of the two-part episode Attack of the Railway Pirates, as well as one of the secondary antagonists of the three-part finale of The Engines of Sodor. Bio Thitkens was a worker at Ballyhoo firearms until it was shut down for selling illegal gunpowder from Afghanistan and he and his men lost their jobs and homes as a result. The head of Ballyhoo firearms, who had escaped arrest due to hiding, offered Thitkens and his men a deal, that if they were to give their boss a supply of gunpowder they would be payed a quarter of the money that the boss would get for selling it to the black market. One day in 2014, Thitkens attacked Skarloey and his crew while Skarloey was taking a trainload of gunpowder. They then told Skarloey's crew at gunpoint that they could give them both the gunpowder and maybe also Skarloey, Skarloey's driver told him to go to hell to which Thitkens responded by telling them that they can either do it the easy way or the way, not knowing that a farmer was watching who called the police. Not knowing that Sodor SWAT team were watching them, Thitkens and his gang were holding Skarloey and his crew at gunpoint and explaining their motivations for their crime, Skarloey's driver and fireman tried to reason with them by telling them to just simply find a new job. Thitkens finally decided to let Skarloey's crew walk free and hijacked Skarloey in the process. Further up the line, near the Old Iron Bridge, Skarloey's brakes jam due to careless handling by Thitken's men before they can reach the lorry they intended to transfer the gunpowder onto. Just as they were debating how to proceed, Sir Handel, carrying the Swat Team, charged out towards them. After an intense gunfight, all the pirates, bar Thitkens, were arrested. The ringleader himself attempted a break for it by running across the Old Iron Bridge, but Bertram closed in from the other end. Now stranded, Thitkens declared his determination for vengeance whilst dozens of guns pointed at him, and at the same time jeered that the Swat Team dare not shoot him down. Sir Handel, realizing Thitkens was beyond reasons and was about to get himself killed, decided to save the criminal's life by shoving him off the bridge. Banging into Skarloey's train, the force of it charging towards Thitckens was enough to push him over the edge into the swampy water below. Thitkens survived the fall and was arrested shortly afterwards. In 2019, Thitkens was diagnosed with Cancer and was released from prison so he could live out the remaining few years of his life in comfort. However, he, Phil Boggiston and Diesel 10 planned to cause mayhem to the North Western Railway. After a failed attempt to discretely assassinate Sir Topham Hatt, Boggiston planned to lure the controller into a trap later on to have him killed. When Thitkens was about to shoot Sir Topham Hatt, he was shot in the shoulder by the Sodor SWAT Police Force who came to rescue Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas, Thomas' crew and Mr. Percival. He, along with the other villains retreated. In Wrath on the Rails, Thitkens successfully escaped the police. He reached a bus station where Vlad picked him up from. When they reached Boggiston, Thitkens suggested that they leave the island, which Boggiston insisted against as he had more plans. Later on, Thitkens and a couple of Vlad's men found Toby and held him hostage as part of Boggiston's plan to lure Sir Topham Hatt to him. Later though, Percy arrived in an attempt to rescue Toby, which Thitkens catches onto immediately. When Thitkens tries to take Percy hostage as well, Harold enters the scene and emits red napalm gas on the thugs, giving Thomas & Mavis the chance to rescue Toby. However, when they try to retreat, Thikens revealed himself to be hiding inside Toby, much to the other engine's shock. As Thitkens tried to contact Boggiston, he accidentally fell out of the brown tram. He got up & ironically told the engines, "This isn't over yet", until Diesel ran him over, brutally murdering the gun man, and avenging Chuck's death. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Attack of the Railway Pirates Specials The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails (Final appearance, death) Voice actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Attack of the Railway Pirates * Matthew Voss: The Engines of Sodor Finale Trivia * When Thitkens fell off the Old Iron Bridge in Attack of the Railway Pirates, he let off the Wilhelm scream sound effect can be heard. Also when he got ran over by Diesel in Wrath On The Rails, his scream is one second of Squidward's scream from the Spongebob Squarepants episode Graveyard Shift. * It was said that he was released from prison because of Cancer. * In Attack of the Railway Pirates, Thitkens had an English accent, but in the finale, he has an American accent instead. * In Phantom Saboteur, Thitkins was originally supposed to die when he was shot by the police near the end. He was shot in the head instead of the shoulder. However, T1E2H3 felt that he needed to be around for the final part to give Boggiston some helping hands. * Thitkens became noticeably worse in the finale. In "Attack of the Railway Pirates", he spoke somewhat politely and even let Skarloey's crew go before he hijacked the locomotive. In the series finale, he spoke more rudely and had no intention of letting his hostages live. He might have learned something from his last crime. * In Phantom Saboteur, it was revealed that Thitkens used to be a signalman. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Characters Category:Killers